Feeling You
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: When the moment to leave grows closer, feelings arise to the surface and confessions are made. Only that in this case the confessions are unspoken. And all that its left is to enjoy the moment. Not knowing when the chance would came up again to do it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** the idea for the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling you<strong>**.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>To say the least, it was awkward. Or maybe not, it was just… strange. The sensation that his closeness brought to her was something that she once felt when the incident in the Tower of Heaven occurred. Only than stronger, perhaps closer to the sensation that she felt when he was the first to try and rescue Jellal from the Council's guards. Or maybe stronger… well, she didn't know right now. All that it mattered was that she was there, he was there and even if they were to be separated for god knows how long his travel would take, they; or she at least, would feel the same way about each other. So she softened the look on her face and allowed her hand to move the few strands of pink hair that covered his face, to have a better look of the rare calm face he had while sleeping. They were outside of Magnolia, sitting down a tree with the rest of Team Natsu, just enjoying some time alone before their leader; even if Gray wouldn't admit it out loud he was, started a journey to look for the black dragon that Gildartz met in his mission and get answers from him about Igneel's and the other dragons whereabouts. Lucy, Gray and Happy were just lying down under the tree's shadow, taking a nap while she sat against the tree with Natsu's head lying softly on her lap, his body totally relax and sprawled over the soft green grass around them. Her hair moving along the wind's pace, showing its shining red at every opportunity the sun had to touch it, the tips of it making Natsu shift in his sleep for the itchy feeling that it brought. She chuckled lightly, consciously trying to avoid getting him up from his slumber and wondered.<p>

'_Will he even remember this moment?'_ The question went unanswered. Time would tell and that meant waiting and patience from her part. Two traits that everyone knew she wasn't fond about. But for him, she could make an exception.

She looked up, at the clear sky, at the occasional cloud, at the flying birds, at the town where they lived. She closed her eyes, trying to picture every single detail of the moment in her mind, as to not forget about it later and opened them again. Today was for them, tomorrow could wait. Enjoy the moment Erza Scarlet, told her mind to her, to which she was more than ready to comply. She closed her eyes again and started to relax, letting the tiredness of the day get to her and allow her to join her friends in dreamland. That was until the sensation of Natsu's head rising from her lap made her open her eyes again to look what was happening. He stood up from his lying position and started to walk deep into the forest, not bothering to say anything to her or the others, just walking straight to where the forest was denser.

'_Where is he going?'_ She thought while standing up from the ground and marching to follow him; the idea of letting the others be aware of their departure never crossing her mind. Instead she just followed him through the forest, wondering where he was going and why didn't he react to her presence if he had an unnatural sense of smell. That was until they reach a clearing, where a single tree stood alone in the middle, she hide behind one of the trees bordering the clearing and looked how Natsu got close to the lonely tree, stopping before getting touch by its shadow. She saw him moving his lips and smiling softly when finish, his face matching that of a person that meet a longtime friend after years of being separated. _'What is this tree?'_

She looked around, trying to see something that could tell about her exact location, hiding from view when she saw Natsu turning around to check his surroundings, but she found nothing. She betted the chance that maybe this was Natsu's secret place, the one no one knew about and he used when he was at the verge of tears or at the verge of destroying everything in his path. It suddenly clicked in her mind. Maybe this was the place where Natsu went to when they returned from their mission against Oracion Seis, that not even Happy was able to find in three days, when Natsu disappeared from the town when he almost destroy half the guild and came back smiling dumbly like he always do. She frowned at that, the memory of her childhood self, crying alone at the riverside because of what happened when Jellal was brainwashed and turned evil, being brought back to the present didn't settle well on her. No one; especially Natsu, should feel the need to hide his emotions from the rest of the people, its friends and family. Because, that's why they're there for, right?

So she inhale some air, gathered the courage and stepped out from her hiding spot… only to find that Natsu was nowhere in sight. She looked left and right, back too; in case the fool tried to scare her, and she got nothing. She gave a few steps closer to the tree and then she heard it. An almost inaudible sound that seemed to be covered by the leaves slow movement that the wind provoked, it sounded almost like humming, a soft and slow hum coming from behind the tree. Where Erza didn't have eyes on, so she went closer until she was standing at the opposite side from where Natsu was sitting and humming calmly, she noticed how the humming stopped for one second before continuing and she took it as an invitation to join him. Only that she sat where she was, her back facing the tree and Natsu, crossing her arms and closing her eyes to enjoy the moment as she was planning a few minutes ago. She believed; and it better be her imagination or someone was about to suffer, that she heard a chuckle but she let it pass and softened her features again, restarting the process to enter dreamland and forget for a moment about her friend's leaving and the guild troubles with the Council. There were just the two of them, sitting under a tree enjoying what little time was left before months or years of separation. Feeling each other's company as much as they could, as Erza knew she could with someone as clueless as Natsu, who would take her confession like some invitation for an eternal fighting match or a prank suggested by Gray or the others. So she gave in on the moment. Grasping every detail of it to keep it in a very special place of her heart, where she was sure that nothing was going to be capable of taint it or anything. Where she was going to look for when the feeling of something missing appear on her mind in the years to come. And that was just fine.

And going with Natsu, he just kept his mouth shut, humming the soft lullaby; that his father used to sing for him when he wasn't so sleepy, for the girl at the opposite side of the tree. He knew as well as her that there was more than what meets the eye, not everything is black and white, but if she wanted to keep her feelings secret from him. So would he. But he would take on the moment to survive the journey that was about to start the next day, knowing well that if he didn't do that, he would abandon his quest and return just to see her again and tell her everything that his chest had been holding for almost a decade. And he would receive a slap to the face, a shower of kisses, a mixed angry-happy look and a lecture of why she was happy to hear that and disappointed in him for not being patient when she was dying to confess too. _'I know you so well that I even know what you will do…'_

So he would take in the moment. To survive, to keep it close to his heart and to remember that: When he came back, not only his friends at the guild would be waiting for him but she too. And that was enough to him.

**The End****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy it. Cause I certainly did.<strong>

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
